Lovers Return
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: Kunzite and Zoisite show how much they love each other. Just another filler.


Their bodies were sweaty, filled with lust for one another. It had been a long time since either of them had seen each other so tonight they were going to make up for it. Their tongues evaded each mouth as neither of them wanted the other to leave. The bed was hot and sweaty but that didn't matter when all they could think about was the love, lust, and passion they truly had for one another. Backing into walls and going to the floor they didn't care who would come in on their fun because that person wouldn't dare question it without being killed. When their bodies had enough, they would lay together on top of each other and rest knowing that no one would come in. They would lay and try and cool off but the lust would always reheat their bodies and cause them to go after one another one more time until they both had finally given out but not too much to where they couldn't give themselves to each other if they wanted to.

The next morning proved to be a little more difficult with getting up since they had more than rough sex more like rough lust making. With each trying to get up, it would hurt so they would have to stop and wait for few more hours till they fully stopped hurting. Of course they didn't expect it would hurt this much since they've done this several times before they both killed but it took some time to get used to and once they did, they had continued about their days together than separately as both had important tasks they need to take care of.

Throughout the day it was hard not to think about last night. Memories kept creeping into each of their minds and it only made them want more of the same lustful taste they loved. Not only were they craving the taste but the feel of the warmth of the body's heat from the movements that had overworked their bodies more and more until they couldn't take it anymore.

After few hours of being completely over taken by lust on their minds, each of them decided to drop what they were doing just to feel the taste and warmth of their mouths. The saliva mixing together to make a invisible string of saliva form between their mouths. Moans and gasps echoed throughout their room of which they met in and feeling the satisfaction made it more pleasurable.

Thrust after thrust made their bodies less and less intense. Moans and gasps got louder with them not caring who heard them. It felt too good not to scream in response to the thrusts and sensations that the body was receiving. Kunzite loved knowing that he had finally gotten his beautiful lover Zoisite back after both of them had gotten killed while fighting the Sailor Senshi and the defeat of Queen Beryl. Now even though the Dark Kingdom was destroyed, they of unknown reasons were restored back their lives and were once again living among humans. They still had some memories of being under Queen Beryl's control but the past didn't matter to them. What was important was that they were now together free to do whatever they chose.

After a second lust making session, they rested once again as their fast beating hearts started to slowly still as their hearts were beating normal as before. Zoisite had looked up at his lover with green eyes meeting blue eyes. Kunzite couldn't help but be entranced by Zoisite's eyes every time he looked at them. It felt like he was being hypnotized by them and felt some warmth and comfort while looking at them. Kunzite then raised up and lightly kissed Zoisite on his pale soft lips.

Neither one of them wanted to be separated ever again and they both would make sure that it wouldn't happen. After few minutes, Zoisite had gotten up out of their shared bed and proceeded to get dressed. Kunzite watched as Zoisite's pale, long, slender body was slowly being covered up by a set of clothes. Kunzite felt a little saddened that Zoisite's perfect body now was covered up. He then got out of the bed himself and got dressed in a similar set of clothes with Zoisite watching in awe at looking at Kunzite's body that to him was simply perfection. It was toned and muscular also pale with his silver white hair gently falling to his back.

Zoisite looked longingly at Kunzite not wanting to leave him again. Kunzite, noticing this, walked over and grabbed him by his wait before staring into his eyes. They stared in silence as Kunzite took his hand and rubbed Zoisite's cheek knowing that it had hurt him knowing they would be apart for another day. Zoisite responded by rubbing his head into Kunzite's hand. Zoisite heard the soft moans coming from Kunzite as he continued to rub his hand into his lover's soft hand.

Soon, Zoisite moved his hand a little lower to Kunzite's chest; tracing over each muscle that was intensed by his touch. Kunzite knew that he would miss their touch but for now they had to wait and Zoisite knew it. After their few moments of intimacy they stopped but not before each gave a little kiss in return. Both of them found that they were right back where they had started. The soft moans and the heat had excited them both as Zoisite placed Kunzite's hand on his member. Without any hesitation, Kunzite's hand began to massage the member slowly then started to get more aggresive as his lips had taken over Zoisite's who had whimpered that Kunzite's lips were no longer on his.

He saw this and smirked at Zoisite and captured the nape of his neck slowly biting it making Zoisite moan in pleasure as little trails of bite marks soon covered the left side of his neck. Kunzite then found himself getting more aggressive which had excited Zoisite. He flinched a little when he felt Kuzite starting to bite his body as if he was marking him as his and had bit him almost half through his lower abdomen; taking his time while his hand reached for zoisite's member and balls which Kunzite squeezed hard then a little more harder.

After hours had passed, Kunzite placed Zoisite onto his chest as he slowly rocked him to sleep as he started to close his eyes. The room was in disarray from Kunzite and Zoisite nearly knocking things off of the wall or moving them around but that didn't matter because they both knew it would happen again like it had happened a lot in the past. Zoisite could barely keep his eyes open as he heard the sound of Kunzite's heart beating and it had soothed him to sleep. For Kunzite, he was relaxed and had nearly fallen asleep with his lover on top of him but as he drifted off to sleep, he had gently kissed Zoisite's head and closed his eyes.


End file.
